Jemma Simmons
Jemma Simmons es una agente y científica británica de S.H.I.E.L.D.. Es una bioquímica brillante, uno de los miembros más jóvenes y más prominentes de la división de investigación de S.H.I.E.L.D., junto a su inseparable amigo y socio igualmente brillante, Leo Fitz. Ella, junto con Fitz fueron reclutados para el Equipo de Coulson por Melinda May y trabajó con ellos en todas sus misiones. Mientras que con el resto del equipo, Simmons trabó amistad con sus compañeros, Skye y Grant Ward. Biografía S.H.I.E.L.D. Trabajo de campo Simmons y Leo Fitz fueron reclutados por el Agente Phil Coulson para ser parte del personal científico de un nuevo equipo que estaba reuniendo. Estacionados en el Bus, la pareja llevó su equipo especializado diseñado para ser utilizados en situaciones de emergencia. Su primera incursión en el campo involucró a Michael Peterson, un hombre en peligro de explosión debido al uso del Suero Ciempiés. Peterson fue salvado en parte a los esfuerzos de Simmons por crear una arma para controlar el suero.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.01: Pilot Simmons enfrentó su primer peligro en el campo en Perú, donde el equipo estaba investigando un 0-8-4. Simmons y el equipo escaparon de rebeldes peruanos sólo para enfrentarse a un asalto armado en el Bus. Trabajando con el equipo, ayudó a tomar el control del Bus de vuelta y proteger la vieja arma de HYDRA.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.02: 0-8-4 El Equipo de Coulson recibió un mensaje de que un camión de carga de S.H.I.E.L.D. había sido atacado por un enemigo misterioso e invisible. El equipo investigó y Simmons descubrió que un elemento poco común llamado Gravitonium fue la causa del ataque. Posteriormente, el equipo se enteró de que se trataba en realidad; el antiguo mentor de Fitz y Simmons, Franklin Hall, quien fue la carga en el camión, había sido secuestrado por el multimillonario Ian Quinn. El equipo fue enviado para rescatar a Hall en la isla de la casa de Quinn, pero Coulson se vio obligado a matarlo, a pesar de las súplicas de Fitz y Simmons, cuando éste amenazó con destruir toda la isla.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.03: The Asset Mientras investigaba una misteriosa muerte en Wrigley, Pennsylvania, Simmons fue infectada con un virus alienígena letal de un Casco Chitauri. Después de lo que parecía ser un intento de una cura, Simmons se lanzó desde el Bus estando éste en vuelo con el fin de salvar a su equipo del efecto del virus. Afortunadamente para Simmons, la cura fue realmente eficaz y su compañero de equipo, Grant Ward, la atrapó en pleno caída y pudieron abrir el paracaídas con seguridad.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.06: FZZT Relaciones Familia *Padre *Madre Aliados *S.H.I.E.L.D. (primera encarnación) **Peggy Carter - Modelo a seguir y heroína **Nick Fury - Director **Maria Hill - Subdirectora **Victoria Hand † - Oficial superior **Felix Blake - Compañero **Eric Koenig † - Compañero **Billy Koenig - Compañero **Jazuat - Compañera **Davis - Compañero **Equipo de Garrett - Compañeros ***John Garrett † ***Antoine Triplett † **Academia de Ciencias y Tecnología de S.H.I.E.L.D. ***Anne Weaver ***Franklin Hall ***Profesor Vaughn **Equipo de Coulson ***Phil Coulson - Líder del equipo ***Leo Fitz - Mejor amigo ***Melinda May ***Skye - Amiga ***Grant Ward - Amigo *S.H.I.E.L.D. (segunda encarnación) **Phil Coulson - Director **Melinda May - Compañera **Leo Fitz - Compañero, mejor amigo e interés romántico **Skye - Compañera y amiga **Antoine Triplett † - Compañero y amigo **Billy Koenig - Compañero **Sam Koenig **Michael Peterson - Enemigo, temporalmente compañero **Robert Gonzales † **Anne Weaver *Akela Amador *Elliot Randolph *Sif *Lincoln Campbell Enemigos *Raina † *HYDRA **Grant Ward - Antiguo compañero de equipo **Jasper Sitwell † **Proyecto Ciempiés ***John Garrett † ***Ian Quinn **Daniel Whitehall † **Sunil Bakshi † **Kenneth Turgeon **Theo **Lingenfelter *Camilla Reyes *Cybertek **Carlo Mancini † *Lorelei *Calvin Zabo Apariciones *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Pilot'' ***''0-8-4'' ***''The Asset'' ***''Eye-Spy'' ***''Girl in the Flower Dress'' ***''FZZT'' ***''The Hub'' ***''The Well'' ***''Repairs'' ***''The Bridge'' ***''The Magical Place'' ***''Seeds'' ***''T.R.A.C.K.S.'' ***''T.A.H.I.T.I.'' ***''Yes Men'' ***''End of the Beginning'' ***''Turn, Turn, Turn'' ***''Providence'' ***''The Only Light in the Darkness'' ***''Nothing Personal'' ***''Ragtag'' ***''Beginning of the End'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''Shadows'' (alucinación) ***''Heavy is the Head'' (alucinación) ***''Making Friends and Influencing People'' (alucinación y real) ***''Face My Enemy'' (alucinación) ***''A Hen in the Wolf House'' (alucinación y real) ***''A Fractured House'' ***''The Writing on the Wall'' ***''The Things We Bury'' ***''Ye Who Enter Here'' ***''What They Become'' ***''Aftershocks'' ***''Who You Really Are'' ***''One of Us'' ***''Love in the Time of HYDRA'' ***''One Door Closes'' ***''Afterlife'' ***''Melinda'' ***''The Frenemy of My Enemy'' ***''The Dirty Half Dozen'' ***''Scars'' ***''S.O.S. Part One'' ***''S.O.S. Part Two'' Referencias en:Jemma Simmons Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Británicos Categoría:Estadounidenses Categoría:Miembros del Equipo de Coulson Categoría:Personajes de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:Operativos de HYDRA Categoría:Científicos Categoría:Héroes